Ace hoenn arc
by Blazetato
Summary: Ace is going in an adventure in the Hoenn region.


Ace hoenn arc by Blazetato

Hey guys blazetato here with the start of a new story. I'm still looking for a beta reader. I hope you in joy. Also some charecters got a new look. Also crossovers with the anima and games.

* * *

The sound of a ships horn blew across the ocean. 7 year old Ace has arrive in Hoenn to begin his brand new life. His parents thought it would be a good idea due to the that Ace gets sick easily. His home of Sinnoh was not the best place for him. Ace himself had short black hair, with eyes of bright red and was only 4 feet tall because of his young age. He wore a deep red shirt with the pokemon logo on it and black cargo pants with grey shoes to go along with it. Around his neck he wore a necklace a strange person wearing white clothing and white hair gave him a while back. The necklace was strange in itself being in the shape of a ring with jagged edges (imagine the necklace from the hoopa movie). This little boy definitely got the attention of people who wondered why he had came all alone. He would simply answer "My parents wanted to come but they were tied up on a really important job." ending the people's curiosity. The trip took a while, but Ace finally made it to Hoenn. Since his parents were good friends with the professor of the region, they decided to asked the professor if Ace can could stay with him for awhile. The professor gladly answered with yes.

After Ace got off the boat he wandered the surrounding town until he finally spotted the familiar that Ace knew as the professor's lab. Ace quickly knocked on the door bouncing on his heel in anticipation. "Hello professor it's me Ace," said Ace through the door. Professor Birch quickly stopped what he was doing and went over, opening the door. "Hey, Ace. My name is Birch. How was your trip?" Birch questioned. "It was pretty good minus the nosy people. How are you doing professor?,"Ace said happily. "I'm doing great. Now Ace how about you come in and put your stuff away," Birch said ushering him inside. Ace just nodded his head and went in seeing the man's laboratory spread out before him. On the way to his room he was able to talk to professor Birch's son named, Brenden who helping out on research.

After putting all his stuff away, Ace went back to the lab so that's he could talk to Brenden. "What's so special about the pokemon that live in the Hoenn region?" he asked. "Well, some of the pokemon here you can find around the world, but some you can't find anywhere other than in Hoenn," he said. Ace was fascinated and in complete awe. What pokemon live here that he had never seen before? "Can you show me them?" Brendan just smiled. "I will show you more when you are older, but for now I will tell you about the about the starter pokemon."Brendan then began to go into detail about the starter pokemon torchic , mudkip, and treecko adding to Ace's overload of excitement. After it was explained Brenden's mom called them both for dinner. They quickly headed to the dining room devouring every morsel of food. After Ace finish eating his food, he went to washed up before he went to bed.

The next day professor Birch left early the next day to give a new trainer their pokemon. He was taking a long time, was what Ace noticed, so he left the house to go look for him. That was when he heard a yell for help. Ace ran to where he heard the shout, and saw the professor up in a tree. Ace immediately hid when he saw the poochyena at the base of the tree barking up a storm. He then saw a girl in a red bandana get hit in the face with a water gun. While this happened a stray pokeball from the professor's bag rolled near Ace. Ace saw this and picked it up. Ace then heard a growl come from behind him. It was another poochyena along with a Mightyena. Seeing this Ace panicked, and released the pokemon from the pokeball where it released a treecko. "Treecko I need your help. Please use pound on the poochyena and mightyena," pleaded Ace. Treecko obeyed and used pound. After it hit they both saw it did nothing to the mightyena and made the poochyena flinch. Now both Ace and treecko were scared because the wolf Pokémon were very angry now. Ace looked over and saw that the other trainer was also struggling. "Pikachu use thunderbolt," a voice that came out of no where said. Ace turned and saw a trainer with a pikachu standing in front of him, sparks emanating form its cheeks.( We all know who ash is so do I need to describe his clothing). The thunderbolt did the job, and the mightyena along with the poochyena ran away in defeat. "Are you guys okay?" Asked the trainer. Ace nodded his head and so did the other trainer. "That's good," he said smiling. "Who are you?" Ace asked finding out the one with the pika by was Ash, and the trainer who had been with Professor Birch was named May.

After they introduced themselves Ash asked, "So what were you guys doing here?" Professor Birch answered with, "I was giving trying to give May her starter pokemon, when that poochyena came and attacked us out of the blue." Ash nodded at this. "So what was this kid doing here?" Asked Ash. "I heard a someone yell ,so I came and saw the professor on a tree. I thought I could help," answered Ace tearing up a little at the end thinking he was in trouble. "Hey it's ok. You saw someone in trouble, and you tried to help. Their is nothing to be ashamed of," said Ash trying to calm Ace down. Ace did calm down and gave Ash a hug saying, "Thank you." After this Ash and May went to the lab with the professor and Ace. At the lab Ace gave treecko back to the professor and May got to choose which of the starters she wanted. They run all had dinner together. After the long day like this Ace was tired and went to sleep wondering what the next day would be like.

* * *

So how was it. I'm now looking for some rivals for Ace. Also Ash was 12 in this chapter, and May is 10. I see that ash is 10 in Kanto, 11 in Johto, 12 in Hoenn, 13 in Sinnoh, 14 in Unova, and 15 in Kalos.


End file.
